ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Grand World War
Grand World War is an action-adventure, comedy-drama, romance and anime FanFiction crossover series that focuses on the heroes of the Naruto, Bleach, Tales of Zestiria, Blue Exorcist, Soul Eater and My Hero Academia verses joining together for the first time, in our universe (2020-21). This crossover is inspired by FanFiction author "Bige1218". It would be dubbed by Studiopolis or Viz Media / Bang Zoom! Entertainment (Los Angeles), and Funimation (Texas) and Licensed by FUNimation Entertainment, and if released in anime television, it will air in Q3 2022. It is also rated T. Japanese Voice Cast Main Cast *Chiaki Omigawa - Maka Albarn *Daiki Yamashita - Izuku "Deku" Midoriya *Junko Takeuchi - Naruto Uzumaki *Kōki Uchiyama - Soul "Eater" Evans *Masakazu Morita - Ichigo Kurosaki *Ryōhei Kimura - Sorey Secondary Cast *Ai Kayano - Alisha Diphda *Akeno Watanabe - Elizabeth "Liz" Thompson *Aoi Yūki - Tsuyu Asui *Ayane Sakura - Ochaco Uraraka *Chie Nakamura - Sakura Haruno *Daisuke Ono - Sirius *Eri Kitamura - Mina Ashido *Fumiko Orikasa - Rukia Kuchiki *Haruka Tomatsu - Silicy "Spike" Clayborne *Hiroki Yasumoto - Yasutora "Chad" Sado *Houko Kuwashima - Medusa Gorgon *Junko Takeuchi - Akamaru *Jun Fukuyama - Toneri *Kaito Ishikawa - Tenya Iida *Kaori Nazuka - Tsubaki Nakatsukasa *Kazuhiko Inoue - Kakashi Hatake *Kei Shindō - Kyoka Jiro *‎Keiji Haino - Ragnarok *Kenichi Suzumura - Hige *Kenjiro Tsuda - Zaveid *Kenta Miyake - Toshinori Yagi / All Might *Kentarō Itō - Choji Akimichi, Renji Abarai *Kōki Uchiyama - Tomura Shigaraki *Kōsuke Toriumi - Kiba Inuzuka *Maaya Sakamoto - Crona Makenshi *Mamoru Miyano - Death the Kid *Marina Inoue - Momo Yayorozu *Mikako Komatsu - Rose *Misato Fukuen - Edna *Miyu Irino - Sparx *Nana Mizuki - Hinata Hyuga *Narumi Takahira - Patricia "Patty" Thompson *Naoya Uchida - Madara Uchiha *Nobuhiko Okamoto - Katsuki Bakugo *Noriaki Sugiyama - Sasuke Uchiha, Uryu Ishida *Noriko Shitaya - Lailah *Rina Satō - Velvet Crowe *Romi Park - Toshiro Hitsugaya *Ryōka Yuzuki - Ino Yamanaka *Ryōta Ōsaka - Mikleo *Satoshi Hino - Sai *Shin-ichiro Miki - Vladislaus Dracula / Count Dracula *Shinji Kawada - Shino Aburame *Showtaro Morikubo - Shikamaru Nara *Shō Hayami - Sosuke Aizen *Takehito Koyasu - Klaud el Britannia *Takayuki Sugō - Heldalf *Tasuku Hatanaka - Denki Kaminari *Tesshō Genda - Kurama *Tomokazu Sugita - Gabriel Van Helsing *Toshiki Masuda - Eijiro Kirishima *Toshiyuki Morikawa - Eizen *Tōru Ōkawa - Troy Redfield *Wataru Takagi - Obito Uchiha *Yoichi Masukawa - Rock Lee *Yoshimasa Hosoya - Fumikage Tokoyami, Gabriel *Yoshitsugu Matsuoka - Shino Kurohana *Yukari Tamura - Tenten *Yuki Matsuoka - Orihime Inoue *Yumiko Kobayashi - Black☆Star *Yūki Kaji - Shoto Todoroki Minor Cast *Akeno Watanabe - Villetta Eve, Young Izuku Midoriya, Young Rin Okumura *Akio Ōtsuka - All For One *Ami Koshimizu - Ayn Felice *Atsuko Tanaka - Konan, Medusa *Aya Hisakawa - Athena *Ayane Sakura - Mark Clayborne *Ayumi Fujimura - Young Yukio Okumura *Ayumi Sena - Yuzu Kurosaki *Azumi Asakura - Maotelus *Chieko Honda - Marie Mjölnir *Daisuke Hirakawa - Reggie *Daisuke Namikawa - Ulquiorra Schiffer *Daisuke Ono - Dezel *Emi Shinohara - Kushina Uzumaki *Emiri Katō - Blair *Fumiko Orikasa - Madison Hawkeye *Fumihiko Tachiki - King Ghidorah *Gō Inoue - Chizome Akaguro / Hero Killer: Stain *Haruhi Nanao - Rin Nohara *Hideo Ishikawa - Itachi Uchiha *Hideyuki Hori - Sergei Strelka *Hideyuki Tanaka - Frankenstein's Monster *Hiro Shimono - Dabi *Hiromi Igarashi - Symonne *Hiroshi Kamiya - Mephisto Pheles, Wolf Man / Werewolf by Night *Hiroshi Naka - Gamabunta *Hōchū Ōtsuka - Jiraiya *Junichi Suwabe - Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Shota Aizawa / Eraser Head *Junko Minagawa - Arachne, Cordellia li Britannia *Junpei Morita - Nagato *Kaori Nazuka - Toru Hagakure *Katsuhiko Kawamoto - Deidara *Kaya Matsutani - Rangiku Matsumoto *Keiji Fujiwara - Brokko *Kenta Miyaki - Ben Briggs *Kenyu Horiuchi - Pain *Kiyomi Asai - Lilynette Gingerback *Kiyotaka Furushima - Hanta Sero *Kosuke Miyoshi - Mashiro Ojiro *Kōsuke Gotō - Aoda *Kōsuke Kuwano - Yuga Aoyama *Kujira - Orochimaru *Mahito Ōba - Narrator *Makoto Furukawa - Judith *Mami Koyama - Maltran *Mamiko Noto - Katsuyu *Mariya Ise - Will Clayborne, Young Sorey *Masakazu Morita - Hollow Ichigo *Masakazu Nishida - Mezo Shoji *Masaki Terasoma - Hidan *Masuo Amada - Manda *Mayumi Asano - Haku *Megumi Han - Young Obito Uchiha *Megumi Ogata - Tier Harribel *Misato Fukuen - Eruka Frog, Himiko Toga *Mutsumi Tamura - Young Kakashi Hatake *Nobutoshi Canna - Nnoitora Gigla *Norio Wakamoto - Poseidon *Rie Kugimiya - Karin Kurosaki *Rikiya Koyama - Bismarck Waldstein, Coyote Starrk *Rintarō Nishi - Free *Ryō Hirohashi - Minoru Mineta *Ryōtarō Okiayu - Bluebeard / Jules Blake *Sachi Kokuryū - Young Katsuki Bakugo *Saori Seto - Lilith *Satomi Arai - Seres *Sayaka Kinoshita - Shiva *Sora Amamiya - Naomi *Shiho Hisajima - Female Pain *Shin-ichiro Miki - Kisuke Urahara *Shinji Kawada - Thanatos *Suzuko Mimori - Scylla *Shō Hayami - Ares *Shōzō Iizuka - Baraggan Louisenbarin *Sōichirō Hoshi - Toru *Takahiro Fujiwara - Kurogiri *Takahiro Sakurai - Sasori *Takehito Koyasu - Hades, Lunarre *Takaya Hashi - Kakuzu *Takuma Nagatsuka - Koji Koda *Tesshō Genda - Godzilla *Tetsu Inada - Chiron *Tetsu Shiratori - Lloyd Aspuld *Tetsuya Kakihara - Amaimon *Tomo Shigematsu - Gamatatsu *Tomohiro Tsuboi - Hypnos *Tomokazu Sugita - Zabuza Momochi *Tomoyuki Dan - Kisame Hoshigaki *Toshio Furukawa - Bahamut, Zeus *Toshiyuki Morikawa - Isshin Kurosaki, Minato Namikaze *Tōru Nara - Rikido Sato *Yasunori Masutani - Eguille *Yoshimasa Hosoya - Dark Shadow *Yuki Matsuoka - Young Ichigo Kurosaki *Yōji Ueda - Gamakichi *Yūichi Nakamura - Heracles *Yūki Kaji - Ayn Talfryn *Yūsuke Numata - Igor *Yūya Uchida - Dr. Franken Stein English Voice Cast Note: Most voice actors will respire roles for most characters, while voice actors from Studiopolis or Bang Zoom! Entertainment will acquire new character roles in place of some Funimation voice actors. Main Cast *Johnny Yong Bosch - Ichigo Kurosaki *Justin Briner - Izuku Midoriya *Laura Bailey - Maka Albarn *Maile Flanagan - Naruto Uzumaki *Micah Solusod - Soul "Eater" Evans *Robbie Daymond - Sorey Secondary Cast *Alexis Tipton - Alisha Diphda *Ben Diskin - Sai *Brian Donovan - Rock Lee *Brittney Karbowski - Black☆Star *Bryce Papenbrook - Shino Kurohana *Caitlin Glass - Mina Ashido, Rose *Carrie Kearnen - Lailah *Cherami Leigh - Patricia "Patty" Thompson *Christopher R. Sabat - Toshinori Yagi / All Might *Chuck Huber - Vladislaus Dracula / Count Dracula *Clifford Chapin - Katsuki Bakugo *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Momo Yaoyorozu *Colleen Villard - Ino Yamanaka *Cristina Vee - Velvet Crowe *Danielle Judovits - Tenten *Dave Wittenberg - Kakashi Hatake *Dee Bradley Baker - Akamaru *Derek Stephen Prince - Shino Aburame, Uryu Ishida *Eric Vale - Tomura Shigaraki *Gideon Emery - Troy Redfield *Grant George - Gabriel *Ian Sinclair - Zaveid *J. Michael Tatum - Tenya Iida *Jamie Marchi - Elizabeth "Liz" Thompson *Jamieson Price - Yasutora "Chad" Sado *Josh Grelle - Fumikage Tokoyami *Josh Keaton - Sparx *Justin Cook - Eijiro Kirishima *Kate Higgins - Sakura Haruno *Kira Buckland - Edna, Izumo Kamiki *Kyle Hebert - Kiba Inuzuka, Sosuke Aizen *Kyle Phillips - Denki Kaminari *Liam O'Brien - Shoto Todoroki *Luci Christian - Medusa Gorgon, Ochaco Uraraka *Matthew Mercer - Gabriel Van Helsing *Maxey Whitehead - Crona Makenshi *Michael Johnston - Mikleo *Michael Yurchak - Obito Uchiha *Michelle Ruff - Rukia Kuchiki *Monica Rial - Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Tsuyu Asui *Neil Kaplan - Madara Uchiha *Paul St. Peter - Kurama *Richard Epcar - Manda *Robbie Daymond - Toneri *Robbie Rist - Choji Akimichi *Sonny Strait - Ragnarok *Stephanie Sheh - Hinata Hyuga, Orihime Inoue *Steve Staley - Toshiro Hitsugaya *Taliesin Jaffe - Eizen *Todd Haberkorn - Death the Kid *Tom Gibis - Shikamaru Nara *Travis Willingham - Sirius *Trina Nishimura - Kyoka Jiro *Troy Baker - Klaud el Britannia *Vic Mignogna - Hige *Wally Wingert - Renji Abarai *Wendee Lee - Silicy "Spike" Clayborne *Yuri Lowenthal - Sasuke Uchiha Minor Cast *Amber Lee Connors - Maotelus *Apphia Yu - Eruka Frog *Austin Tindle - Lunarre *Ben Diskin - Turu *Brad Hawkins - Apollo *Brina Palencia - Artemis, Minoru Mineta *Brittney Karbowski - Young Sorey *Cassandra Lee Morris - Nee, Will Clayborne *Chris Hackney - Ayn Talfryn *Chris Niosi - Dezel *Christine Marie Cabanos - Symonne *Christopher Bevins - Hanata Sero *Christopher R. Sabat - Godzilla, Zeus *Chuck Huber - Dr. Franken Stein, Kurogiri *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Arachne, Marie Mjölnir *Colleen Villard - Naomi *Crispin Freeman - Itachi Uchiha *Cris George - Rikido Sato *Dave Wittenberg - Gamaikichi, Gamatatsu *David Lodge - Jiraiya *David Vincent - Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez *Dee Bradley Baker - Cerberus, Lernaean Hydra, Nemean Lion *Dorothy Elias-Fahn - Konan *Doug Erholtz - Kisuke Urahara *Erica Mendez - Young Izuku Midoriya *Erik Scott Kimerer - Amaimon *Felecia Angelle - Toru Hagakure *Fred Tatasciore - Frankenstein's Monster, Hephaestus, Kakuzu, Nomu *Greg Ayres - Koji Koda *Ian Sinclair - Mezo Shoji *Imari Williams - Ben Briggs *J. Michael Tatum - Heracles *Janice Kawaye - Yuzu Kurosaki *Jason C. Miller - Eguille *Jason Douglas - Ares *Jason Liebrecht - Dabi, Wolf Man / Werewolf by Night *Joel McDonald - Hermes, Yuga Aoyama *John DiMaggio - Brokko, Little Ogre *John Swasey - All For One *Johnny Yong Bosch - Hollow Ichigo, Sasori *Josh Grelle - Dark Shadow *Kara Edwards - Athena, Mark Clayborne *Karen Strassman - Hestia *Kate Higgins - Karin Kurosaki, Lilynette Gingerback, Madison Hawkeye, Young Shoto Todoroki *Keith Silverstein - Coyote Starrk *Kent Williams - Narrator *Kevin Michael Richardson - Bahamut *Kimberly Brooks - Villetta Eve *Kirk Thornton - Dinoysus, Kisame Hoshigaki *Laura Bailey - Kushina Uzumaki, Lilith, Tier Harribel *Leah Clark - Blair, Himiko Toga *Liam O'Brien - Lloyd Aspuld, Reggie, Zenrus *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Cordellia li Britannia, Katsuyu *Matthew Mercer - Pain, Shota Aizawa / Eraserhead *Megan Hollinshead - Rangiku Matsumoto *Megan Shipman - Scylla *Michael McConnohie - Baraggan Louisenbarin *Michael Sinterniklaas - Judith, Nnoitora Gilga *Michael Sorich - Gamabunta *Michelle Ruff - Shiva *Mike McFarland - Mashiro Ojiro *Misty Lee - Aphrodite *Mona Marshall - Young Ichigo Kurosaki *Monica Rial - Seres *N/A - Alexander *Natalie Hoover - Ayn Felice *Neil Kaplan - Thanatos *Patrick Seitz - Aoda, Hades, Isshin Kurosaki *Peter Lurie - Hypnos *Phil Parsons - Chiron *Rachel Robinson - Hera, Maltran, Medusa *Richard Epcar - Poseidon *Rick D. Wasserman - King Ghidorah *Robert McCollum - Chizome Akaguro / The Hero Killer: Stain *Roger Craig Smith - Deidara *Sean Schemmel - Bismarck Waldstein *Stephanie Sheh - Female Pain, Rin Nohara *Steve Staley - Neji Hyuga *Steven Blum - Igor, Orochimaru, Zabuza Momochi *Susan Dalian - Haku *Tony Oliver - Minato Namikaze, Ulquiorra Schiffer *Travis Willingham - Bluebeard / Jules Blake, Free *Vic Mignogna - Nagato, Young Obito Uchiha *Wendee Lee - Young Katsuki Bakugo, Young Rin Okumura *Xander Mobus - Sergei Strelka Additional Voices * Crew *ADR Studios: Studiopolis, Bang Zoom! Entertainment and Funimation *ADR Directior: Colleen Clinkenbeard *Assistant ADR Director: Elric Timothy Atchison *ADR Editor: Alejandro Saab *ADR Scriptwriters: Ricco Fajardo, Jamie Marchi and Skyler Davenport *ADR Spotters: Kayli Mills and Elric Timothy Atchison Music Openings #Forever- Bygone Days by Erika Harlacher Endings #Avenging the World by Amanda Lee Story Arcs Introduction Arc: Chapters # Union Files Union Pairing Files # Union Fun Files # Filler Arc Tiamat Arc # Movies # Category:Anime Category:English Dub Category:Fanfiction Category:Bige1218's Ideas Category:Naruto Category:Bleach Category:Tales of Zestiria Category:Tales Series Category:Blue Exorcist Category:Soul Eater Category:My Hero Academia Category:World War Series